ben_10000_omni_asylum_testfandomcom-20200215-history
MURDER EP.16/ITQ
ITQ 'stands for Info, Trivia, and Questions. Info Characters 'Guests #OmniWill #SubZero #Lego Master #Brandon #Omi #Ultra #Speedy #Jack (In Danger) #Tyran (In Danger) #Drillo (Killed Off) 'Non-Guests' #Charles #Vicki #Male Teen #1/Richard #Male Teen #2 #Male Teen #3/Robert/Officer Rob #Male Teen #4 #Male Teen #5 #Arthur #Clark #Diana Trivia *The episode's name, I Came In Like a Cannonball, is a parody of Miley Cyrus's Wrecking Ball, which is one of the songs of the episode. It also alludes to what kills Drillo. *This is the first musical episode Sci has ever done. It was inspired by Grey's Anatomy's musical episode, Song Beneath the Song. **If you're wondering why Sci knows about such a show, or has "watched" it, lets just say his mother watches a lot of it. And he just happens to be on BTFF when she watches the show. :/ *The Songs in the Episode are: "Breathe", "If I Die Young", "My Heart Will Go On", "Chasing Cars", "Wrecking Ball", and "Don't Fall in Love". **"Breathe" and "Chasing Cars" are songs in Grey's Anatomy's musical episode, Song Beneath the Song. The versions used for the episode are sung by the characters in that show, but they were originally by Anna Nalick and Snow Patrol. **"If I Die Young" is sung by Naya Rivera , who portrays the character Santana Lopez on Glee. The song is from the episode, The Quarterback , which is a tribute episode to the actor who played one of the main characters on the show, and died. The song was originally sung by The Band Perry. **"My Heart Will Go On" is sung by Celine Dion for James Cameron's Titantic . "Wrecking Ball" is sung by Miley Cyrus , and "Don't Fall in Love" is sung by Tim Curry in Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas, '' which is one of Sci's favorite Christmas Film, one of Sci's favorite Disney film, and has one of his favorite villains of all time. *The episode begins with Drillo's death, then after the flashback to 1964 explains the events that occured before Drillo's death, before skipping ahead to after Drillo's death. *Vicki is confrimed to know about the Night of the Dead and the Fiend. *Omni and Jack are the first guests to know about the Killer's name, The Fiend. *The following locations are where the guests went to for the first part of the riddle: **Omni: Gift Shop **Sub: Aquarium **Jack: Room 237 ***Room 237 was chosen because 2+3=5, and 3+7=10 which divided by 2 equals 5. **Brandon: Room 228 ***Room 228 was also chosen because 2+8=10, which dived by 2 also equals 5. ***This is because the number 5 is an important reoccurring number in the season, as seen with the group known as "The Five", Charles's Group (his four friends and himself), Richard's group in 1964, etc. **Ultra: Fitness Room **Omi: Staff Backroom **Speedy: Library **Lego: Wikia Cafe **Tyran: Laundry Room *Some of the Fiend's quotes in his messages are quotes used in either in the advertisments, trailers, or actual film of ''Iron Man 3. They are said by Trevor Slattery/The Mandarin. *Brandon's backstory is alluded to more, and the backstories of Omni and Sub are also partly explained, and interconnected. **The events in Sub and Brandon's pasts occured at 15, which is the same age the events that happened to Charles occured. 15+3 equals 5. **When Sub was 15, something occured to his friend, who died. Sub blaims himself for the death of his friend, and so does Omni, who was one of the officers to respond to the event. This means that Omni and Sub had met 10 years eariler. *The Male Teen #1 is Richard, and Male Teen #3/Robert is Officer Rob. This group was referenced in A Natural Death and Under the Sea. Its assumed that one of the other teens, most likely Teen #4 or Teen #5 is David King (the Mayor) and John King's brother. *Lego is revealed to be the figure watching Speedy and Brandon kissing in the previous episode. **As seen in his song, he feels that Brandon would be better off without Speedy. This will be explained later. *Here's the timeline of the events in the episode in the present day: **9 PM - End of The Butler Did It/Vicki and Charles discussion **9:30 PM - Vicki sings If I Die Young **12 AM - Vicki goes to sleep/Brandon goes to sleep/Speedy sings My Heart Will Go On and sleeps **8 AM - Everyone has woken up, Charles announches they're going on a fieldtrip **Between 8 and 10 AM: Drillo is hit with a cannonball that rips through him **10 AM – Speedy sings Breathe (2 AM)/Drillo Dies **11 AM - Everyone separates into Groups **11 AM - 12 PM – Crime Scene/Last Known/Morgue/''Chasing Cars'' **3 PM – Riddle **4 PM - Brandon Confronts Speedy/''Wrecking Ball'' **7 PM - Dinner Scene **8 PM –'' Don’t Fall in Love'' Questions *Why was Richard also investigating the mystery at 15, just like Charles? *How did the group know about the temple without the Map? *Who was that German-sounding teen? **Why was Richard scared when Charles had found the wallet he left in the caves in 1964? *Who left A History of Wikia Island in the temple? *What is the purpose of the golden triangle piece? *If Sub isn't a bounty hunter, as he claims, what is he? *How did the town get destroyed between the flashbacks to 1989 and 2014? *Why did the Killer want to emotionally terrorize the guests for this riddle? *Will Speedy ever forgive Brandon? *Will Brandon and Speedy ever rejoin as a couple? *Why did Lego want to break up Speedy and Brandon? *What is Lego's deal about romance? *Why was Omi spying on Lego and Brandon? Category:MURDER Season Two